


Intellectual Masturbation

by goseaward



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith has needs.  Luckily, he can make copies of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectual Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Sushi, it's all her fault.

Smith watched Mr. Anderson as he escaped yet again and found himself...frustrated.

Not only because Mr. Anderson had gotten away again. Smith had become accustomed to that. This time, though...

Mr. Anderson looked entirely too good in that coat.

Smith decided that this was a bad place to be pondering these unfortunately human sexual feelings, and with the rest of himself moved back to his current hideout, an unused warehouse capable of holding all of him.

He found a relatively reclusive space on the warehouse floor and settled in. Opening the front of his pants, he took his cock in hand and started stroking slowly. He tried to concentrate on something less...carnal as his digital projection shuddered with joy.

Suddenly, his light was blocked. Another copy. "What do _you_ want?" he asked irritably.

"Mr. Anderson is quite attractive."

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"I thought we could engage in a little...mutual satisfaction."

Smith considered this. "That is acceptable."

Smith II dropped his pants, turned, and presented his ass to Smith. "Just get it over with, so we can move on to something more constructive."

Smith experimentally pressed a finger into Smith II's opening. It slid right in, which didn't seem correct. Studiously ignoring his own erection in the face of a new problem, Smith moved the finger in and out, feeling the tight muscles surrounding it begin to relax. Suddenly he realized that Smith II must have rewritten a bit of the code that formed his body to reduce the friction.

"Hurry up," Smith II growled. "We do have other things to do, you know."

Smith slid in a second finger, fucking Smith II slowly, just to annoy him. It took him till the third finger to notice that Smith II was similarly occupied with another copy that had appeared in front of him.

Well, this could be...amusing.

Smith moved forward and positioned his cock. He grabbed Smith II's hips and pushed in. Smith II relaxed very slowly, but after all he'd asked Smith to go quickly, so Smith shoved all the way in. He allowed himself a small, sadistic smile at Smith II's groan.

After a few thrusts, Smith II seemed to have relaxed enough for some good hard riding, so Smith grasped Smith II's hips and pounded away. Smith II unexpectedly bent forward slightly, but Smith realized he was trying to get cock and ass at the same level to fuck the third Smith that had joined them. Smith II made some rather entertaining noises as he thrust into Smith III, but Smith was still vaguely annoyed that he couldn't simply use Smith II for his own pleasure.

Belatedly, Smith remembered that hitting the prostate was usually suggested for this type of intercourse. He shifted a bit on each thrust till Smith II made one of those entertaining noises again. Then he moved into a quicker timeframe and hit Smith II's prostate approximately ten times in one second, which Smith II seemed to enjoy, given the noises he made. Smith wondered how someone with the same programming as himself could be so uncouth. Perhaps it was a vestige of whomever a Smith had taken over for that particular copy. Smith resolved to work on the problem after this activity was completed.

A growing amount of background noise made Smith look around. Apparently, the other Smiths had decided to join in as well. Not surprisingly, Smith supposed, given the similarity of their minds.

Smith entertained himself for a minute or so by watching the various attempts of the other Smiths and wondering if this could be considered masturbation. It was also entertaining to hold still and annoy Smith II further.

Finally, Smith II reached around, grabbed Smith's hip, and started tugging. He seemed to be anxious for more movement.

A few moments later, Smith felt an anonymous finger probing around. He turned to see that the other Smiths had completed a circle and were all fucking each other with various levels of ferocity. He seemed to be the last link undone. Resignedly, he quickly rewrote a bit of his programming and felt the finger enter him.

Smith IV didn't want to wait too long, apparently, and went straight from one finger to three. Smith forced himself to relax and concentrate on the feeling of Smith II wrapped around his cock, rather than Smith IV levering muscles open which were never intended to be used in that fashion. Smith II increased his pace, and Smith complied. Smith IV took this as encouragement and exchanged fingers for cock.

Smith II was now moaning almost continuously, to Smith's great annoyance. Smith tried to finish quickly, so perhaps he could escape the noise and this unfortunate response to human stimuli. He turned his head, intending to distract his brain so his body, such as it was, could get on with things, and stopped.

All over the room, in a giant circle, fornicating freely, were...the most beautiful things he had ever seen: himself.

When he'd seen himself first start finding other copies to satisfy himself with, he hadn't realized quite how overwhelming the sight was; later, the oddity of Smith IV's fingers trying to breach him had prevented him from noticing how gorgeous it was. So many copies of himself, in various states of undress...a powerful bicep here, tight stomach there, slimly arched feet, sculpted faces...and everywhere the firm roundness of his ass, and the thick projection of his cock, in apparently endless reiteration around the room. It was...breathtaking.

Before he knew what was happening, the codes forming his body convulsed, overloading his mind briefly. His balls tightened, and he felt himself coming, a copious amount of semen spurting through his cock into the body of Smith II. He stilled, letting the...feelings...wash through him as Smith II responded by _howling_ (Smith shuddered) and orgasming himself. A chain reaction seemed to start then, as several other Smiths noticed what the circle looked like and came, and those who felt another Smith come did so themselves. Finally, Smith IV dug his fingers sharply into Smith's hips and orgasmed, causing a warmth to spread through Smith's lower body that was not entirely unpleasant.

The Smiths started disengaging themselves and reassuming their clothing. Smith looked around as he tucked his genitalia back into his pants. He'd never truly noticed how aesthetically pleasing a large group of himself was, although obviously he'd admired his own anatomy in the singular. He filed the information away for later perusal and turned his attention to the tasks at hand. There were still some renegade programs he was interested in contacting, and Agents to avoid, and rebels to be crushed.

And, of course, he needed to look for Mr. Anderson. 


End file.
